My Gypsy
by Belisante
Summary: Only one truly knew Logan. A Gypsy woman called Maeve. This is their story.
1. The Time Before

**The Time Before**

The glade was peaceful as he stood silent, watching. It was as if nothing had changed. That the world around him wasn't broken and dark, and he himself wasn't different. He wasn't the same man when he had visited the glade for the first time, no; the darkness had engulfed that man and destroyed him. Now he was just a living shell, breathing with no purpose. He had once had a kingdom and now it was lost. Well, in better hands.

He remembered his first moments here in this glade. They were of playfulness, passion and absolute joy. There was laughter too, so much that he remembered thinking the Gods could hear them. And her smile, if he could weep in remembrance of that smile, how cheeky it was with that gap between the two front teeth. Yet he did not have the energy for weeping, that too was lost. A pity.

A slight breeze was making its way through the glade. He felt it tickle his skin and wave through his hair causing a small curl to seep forward. He immediately touched it and wondered, his hair used to be wild until he started grooming it. He had done so for a long time. But he also remembered how she played with it, messing it up, and how it annoyed him to no end. Yet now after all this time he didn't mind the lone curl, perhaps that was a good sign.

An owl hooted in the distance. It woke him from his reverie, startling him. He looked to the lone tree in the glade; it was a sessile oak and quite old. He loved this tree, it was tall and broad and brilliant for climbing. And it was now coming into bloom with beautiful, slim catkins. Soon they would grow acorns. But he also remembered something else.

Up to the top of oak was a string of paper cut stars, strung around like a halo effect. They were now old and most of the stars were rotten from decay. He remembered when they had first put them up there, how there was once a mixture of bright colors with tiny notes on each star. And now he could barely see any of it and it saddened him deeply.

However out of the corner of his eye he noticed something. A large boulder was lodged against the tree and trapped inside it was something white and pointy. He walked over and bent over to retrieve it. On further inspection it was one of the paper stars, he gently pulled it away from the boulder, making sure not to rip it.

There was a slight tearing noise as he pulled it away, but luckily there wasn't too much damage. No color remained on the paper, probably due to the fact that it had been outside for quite a long time. But as he closely examined it, he noticed that the writing was still there. His heart leapt a bit.

_A ruler's gait is focused, bent on one path. He only knows that one path.  
>But a traveller, that is a different story. They are focused but the path yields many branches and 'all' are promising.<em>

He frowned. It wasn't him that had written this.

"Hello Logan."

He stiffened, yet refused to turn to face the voice. "Why are you here?"

"You know why."

He answered that remark with silence.

"It is time to go."

"Page-"

"Logan."

They waited once more in silence.

"It is hard." He finally said, his voice stoic.

"I know." Page answered softly. "But we must go."

"Give me a moment."

Page sighed. "Fine. But I'm only giving you a minute." He then heard her walk away.

Logan took one more glance at the glade. Today would most likely be his final memory of it. He had hoped he would return to it as a better man, but of course that did not happen.

So instead he soaked it all in; the lulling sounds of birds, the wet grass beneath his feet, the wise oak and of course the memories.

For they were truly the happiest moments in his life.


	2. The Hole

**The Hole**

_Six years ago..._

Hidden by the forest brush Maeve watched from her vantage point. Armed with a bow and arrow, that and her wits, she was here to hunt. So far the day had been uneventful, but down by the creek stood a deer. It was carefully grazing, itself watching for any predators. And of course she couldn't pass such a good opportunity.

She lifted the bow, notched an arrow and pulled the string back.

_Steady._

_Deep breath._

_Go-_

Snap!

The sound of bramble breaking to her right stopped her in her tracks. _What in the world?_

Through the brush she spotted a red cap, upon recognizing it she inwardly sighed.

_River._

Unfortunately the deer had heard the bramble snapping as well, and with a huff it sprinted off. Maeve ran after it, too stubborn to let it go. She prepared her weapon once again, saw it move into the bushes and then released the arrow. There was a thump and she followed the sound.

She had hit it alright, but the arrow had lodged itself through the liver. The deer was still alive but in incredible pain. Her hand moved to her pelt to retrieve her dagger.

"Did you get it?" River quickly said behind her.

"I told you not to come."

"But this is so much more exciting than fishing!"

She ignored him, and then proceeded to cut the deer's throat. It died instantly.

"Maeve?"

After cleaning the dagger with a cloth from her pelt, she turned around to him. "If you hadn't come, this deer would have been ethically killed." She pointed to the dead carcass. "Because of _your_ heavy foot, I shot it in the liver. We are supposed to hit it in the lungs or heart. River, this is why we are supposed to be careful as to not prolong the suffering of any animal we are hunting for food. I cannot stress that enough."

"I'm...sorry." He genuinely looked it too.

"Just..." She swallowed her words and changed them. "Next time warn me ahead of time, stay close and don't make a sound."

"Okay."

She sighed. "Come on, you might as well help me cut this up and transport it back to the caravan."

He nodded and bent down with her. The next part would be bloody.

* * *

><p>As the midday sun shone above them, Maeve and River made their way down to the caravan with tonight's meal on their backs. Cara, one of the leaders, was there to greet them.<p>

"Is that what I think it is?"

Maeve nodded. "Just a sow, but enough to feed us all for at least a couple days."

"Excellent. River, you take the meat to the campfire. We are settling here tonight." River glumly walked off. Cara looked concerned.

"What happened? He was supposed to be with the others by the river."

Maeve smiled slightly. "Let's just say he wanted to learn how to hunt."

"Well, who could blame him? Anyway, Maeve could I have a word?"

"Sure."

"Let's go by the cliff side."

Maeve followed Cara behind the caravan; they kept on walking until they were about twenty meters away from the camp and under a burgeoning cliff.

"Maeve. Flint isn't back."

She frowned at the news. "He was only going to Millfields."

"And be back by last night. Maeve, I fear something bad has happened to him. He was traversing the area near the Hole."

There was a note of fear in Cara's eyes. Which she could understand, considering how Flint was Cara's mate.

"You want me to find him?"

"Yes, please. Just make sure he is safe."

Maeve nodded. "I'll do what I can." Then she hugged Cara. "For luck."

After that she left Cara to find her horse, Pinto. He was munching on some hay by the campfire. River was there, cutting some onions, his eyes full of tears. He looked up as she climbed up onto Pinto's back.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Just to do some business." And then in a sterner tone. "And no, you are not coming this time."

He quickly looked away, and then grumbled.

She took Pinto's bridle and urged him forward. It was about a thirty minutes ride to Millfields from here, and she intended to find Flint and bring him back by nightfall. For the night was a terrible time to be alone, and so far from home.

* * *

><p>Millfields was a pretty district despite belonging to so many vapid, rich people. Up on Pinto's back she asked around for a man of average height, bald and wearing gypsy clothes. Some recognised him and pointed towards the east. That worried her, for to the east there was a dangerous place, it was called the Hole and home to the Hobbes.<p>

It was also home to some construction work. Apparently the King had allocated money towards a project to build a Monorail from Mistpeak to Millfields. It was an ambitious project, which she respected, for it would make the journey far safer and easier for everyone.

Perhaps Flint had gone there. It was worth a try, she had exhausted all other routes.

Another thirty minutes had passed by and Maeve found herself in front of the soon to be monorail station. A few men, in dirt ridden clothes were lounging by the entrance.

"Eh, who goes there?" A gruff voice called from the group. It was a man with the scruffiest beard she had ever seen.

"A friend." She called back as she edged further with Pinto.

"Eh? A friend? Come, share our ale and talk."

She laughed at that, but didn't climb down from Pinto. "I'm sorry, but I'm looking for someone." And then proceeded to describe Flint.

"Eh." He replied. "I've seen him, went down the passage he did."

She stared down at the entrance way and frowned. "Do you know why?"

"Eh, I think he 'erd some noises."

"And no one went down with him?" The men shook their heads.

"When did he go down there?"

"About mid-aftee-noon yestee-day." Another man replied. He hiccuped.

"Are there any other entrances?"

"Eh, nope." Scruffy beard said. "He must 'ave liked the view down there."

She was sick of the laughter in their voices and gave them a glare. "Look, he is my friend and I'm worried about him." She then took out her purse. "I will happily pay any one of you to take me down there to find him. I need someone who knows the layout."

"Eh, we can't." Scruffy beard protested.

"Why?"

"Eh, the King is down there surveying. We were instructed to not let anyone through."

"And I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I went down there to help someone in need. Now do you want the money or not?"

Scruffy beard watched the purse closely. "How much?"

"Seven gold coins." She figured it was more than what these men were paid a week.

"Ok. But if there is any trouble down there I'm leaving."

"And without your payment, no doubt." She pointed out.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Then lead the way." She sweetly smiled.

"The horse isn't coming with us."

"I know." She climbed off Pinto and tied his bridle to one of the boulders the men were leaning on. "Please mind him. I will pay you each a gold coin for that." Their answer was a nod and without further adieu she followed Mr Scruffy down to the beginnings of the monorail.

* * *

><p>It was a deep descent into the tunnel and after the tracks for the monorail had stopped thirty meters in, they were now walking on dirt. Mr Scruffy led the way, occasionally grumbling. He had brought a bottle of rum with him, much to her distaste.<p>

"By the way, we 'aven't exchanged names. I'm Bruce."

That knocked her out of her reverie. _"Bruce?"_

He grumbled again. A pause then she conceded. "I'm Maeve."

"Hmm. Gypsy name."

She shrugged off the obvious taunt. For some reason or another, in the towns, to be named something "Gypsy-like" meant you were destined to be someone who slept around. It was also part of reason why gypsies weren't exactly welcome in towns. Especially after Reaver's propaganda in recent years. Apparently the gypsies were coming to steal your wives and impregnate them. The nonsense.

"Just lead on." She said.

They walked a couple more minutes with no sign of Flint. Bruce had said that the King was here. And yet no sign of him either.

"How far does this tunnel lead?" She asked.

"'Bout half way to Mistpeak."

"You also said the King was here. What time did he come?"

"Eh, yesterday morning, I think."

_Of course._

"And did my friend offer you payment to go in as well?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me." She was irritated enough as it is. "You told me my friend came in mid afternoon yesterday, _after the King_. So what, you are toll collectors now? I suppose the King isn't even here."

"He is!" Bruce squeaked. "It's just...We heard noises and your man went to check it out. The King hadn't even returned."

"Noises?"

"Yes." He said. "It sounded like Hobbes."

She stopped, grabbed him and turned him around. "You never said anything about Hobbes."

"We thought it might be a hallucination, we were drunk after all."

She thought for a moment. "So if both my friend and the King haven't returned, why didn't you send word?"

"I...don't know." He shuddered, and then briefly looked up, and next his face was shrouded in fear.

"_What?" _She asked quietly. Somewhat now aware of little shrieks in the distance.

He pointed towards her left.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed little grey ears poking up from a rock overheard. She signaled him to be quiet, and then made her way up a dirt path to the next level. Whilst she did this she grabbed her bow and notched an arrow, just to be careful.

Bruce watched in horror from below. But she knew the Hobbes hadn't spotted them, otherwise by now everything would be in an uproar.

As she came closer, she glanced over the rock to see two normal Hobbes. Nothing else was in the vicinity but there was a small tunnel in front of them.

_Shit. They've dug a tunnel from the Hole. _

When one of the Hobbes turned away from the other, she loosened an arrow. There was a sharp cry and before the other could act, she shot it. Both lay cold at her feet. Bruce came up behind her.

"Is that all of them?"

She shook her head. "No. But as you can see they've dug a tunnel, most likely from the Hole. I fear my friend is in there."

"I-" Bruce's voice was shaky. "I can't go in there."

"No." Maeve agreed. "You'd get yourself killed. No, I need you to go back and fetch help. The King is probably in there as well, and I'm pretty sure no one would take too kindly to him being killed."

"What about you?"

She pulled the two arrows she had just loosed from the bodies. "I'm going after them."

"But-"

"Don't worry," She grinned. "I can handle myself."

"Okay..." He said. "But be safe."

"Thanks, I will."

She left him there and made her way to the tunnel. It was dark but she could manage. As she made her way through, she found it windy and somewhat too small. She had to lean down as to not beat her head on the ceiling. And eventually and what seemed eons she made her way to the other side.

She peeked out, only to realize there were Hobbes everywhere. She figured it would be difficult to pass them but noted some places she could hide and dispatch them quickly without too much noise. Unfortunately for her there was mix of all sorts of Hobbes here: the standard ones, summoners, hollows, warriors and even the big commanders. She grimaced. There was no way she could defeat them all with only fifteen arrows. Perhaps she should wait for back up.

No. Flint and the King could be dead by then, she couldn't take that chance. She had to find a way to get to them quietly without invoking the wrath of all the Hobbes.

It was then when she noticed them. It was hard to see at first, but with a second look she noticed that Flint was trapped in a cage. And with him several men, one wearing regal colors. _The King._

There was another man strung up above a fire. He was now screaming, he was the reason why she took a second look at them despite thinking the screams were the sound of Hobbes at first.

She then heard the shuffling of feet. _A Hobbe is coming this way. _She hid in the tunnel and took out her dagger, ready to pounce. As it came too close, still not knowing she was there due to the darkness of the tunnel, she lunged for its throat. It gurgled and then fell down.

"Maeve." _Oh Avo no. River._

"It's too dangerous." She hissed quietly. "You cannot be here. Go back."

"I brought supplies." He pointed to a bag which held two daggers, more arrows. He also held a sword in his right hand. "I can help."

"No, you will get yourself killed."

"I know how to fight. Bryn taught me. Let me help, you need someone to back you up. There are far too many Hobbes to fight on your own."

She sighed. "I cannot get rid of you, can I?"

"Nope!" He grinned.

She looked at him closely, with the light coming in from the Hole. "You sure Bryn taught you how to fight properly?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Then let's form a plan before we start storming in there."

"Sure. What should we do, boss?"

She looked up and mapped a way across to the cage. She sure hoped the plan would be good enough. Otherwise someone was sure to get killed.


	3. The Escape

**The Escape**

Logan was caught in a shiver, as if slivers of ice were forming on his inner organs and blocking his veins. He was also bruised and battered after being 'handled' by the hobbes, something of which all of those in the cage with him could attest to. As the hobbes had stripped the others of their strengths as well.

But he couldn't waste anymore time reflecting on that information. They had to get out of here. He had to return to the castle, to his sister. They needed a plan. A good one, for the weapons that had once held were now in the hands of a few Hobbe brutes. Nasty little things that watched him with a peculiar fancy. As if they were testing him, waiting him to break free – mainly so they could pummel him and leave him to die.

Or cook him alive. Poor Antony.

Earlier they had dug out a hole in one of the darkened spots at the back of the cage and sent Antony to search for help. It didn't go exactly to plan and now they were all shivering in their boots to the sounds of Antony's screams. This plan was on the behest of the gypsy fellow in the cage with them. Flint, that was his name. Naturally the group was somewhat apprehensive of him now, but he did initially tried to save them.

The first time was when the fellow had tried to pry open the cage door with a key stolen from one of their captors. All the while protecting himself with a burning stake. It didn't end well as one of the summoners got to him first. He had been unconscious for the better half of the night. And for that Logan couldn't hate him.

But they had to get out. And in that particular dilemma Logan was stumped.

However something peculiar was happening. When the hobbes had locked his group in a cage, he had done a count of the numerous cretin in the dank area they occupied. In front of the cage was a large bonfire which two warrior hobbes and three standard ones surrounding it.

To the left was a couple makeshift huts which there were two summoners and five more standard hobbes. Further upward by the exit stood a warrior and a standard.

It may not seem like a huge army but without any weapons his group was practically useless.

However, now as he noticed near the exit, he could no longer see the warrior nor the standard. And it piqued his interest, a lot.

"Say fellows." He whispered to his group, without turning to them. "Have you seen any movement up there?"

His group was silent.

Before he had the chance to turn around and wonder about their silence, a small finger touched his lips and then someone pulled him back to the shadows.

"Quiet, I have a plan." The voice was husky, but obviously feminine. And most definitely not his sister. He quickly turned around to get a better look.

She was a woman unknown to him. And although the shadows did not exactly highlight her features, she was a rather tall being with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"How?"

"We climbed a ledge that led to here." She replied in a haste. "Now quiet Mister, I have a plan and we're getting out of here. Now follow my lead."

They went through the hole they had previously dug and scurried to the shadows with the others. A young looking sort of fellow was pulling up a few of the men onto a ledge above the viewpoint of the hobbes. It was the perfect escape and he couldn't realize how he hadn't thought of it earlier.

The woman handed him a sword, which was very rough steel and not particularly sharp.

"Thank you."

She nodded and pushed him towards the ledge so he could be pulled up. After they were all up, they quietly moved around the area to the exit. The way had little room to move as the ledge was so small. They had to support their back on the wall and try to not make any sounds.

After awhile they eventually made it, jumped carefully off the ledge and scurried to the exit. But something stopped him.

Antony.

"We need to save him." He urged the others.

"_It's too dangerous!"_

"_We have no time."_

"_He's dead already."_

His men replied, one had already left.

"I don't care. I cannot leave him behind." His patience was wearing thin. He needed help.

"I'll help you." The woman said, watching him closely. The gypsy man and young one nodded in agreement.

He turned to his men. "If you will not stay behind, then search for help."

Only two of the seven men stayed behind for him. It was enough, he supposed.

"How do we do this?" He asked, having little training in battle strategy despite Walter Beck's insistence.

"I'll distract the summoners." The woman said. "They will be your strongest opponent. Get you and your men to fight the warriors and my friends will take your man to safety. Once he's through the exit, we'll retreat and I'll block the exit so they can't follow us. I have a good trick for that." She grinned.

"What if everything goes haywire?" He asked.

"Then we'll think something new on the spot. Once your man has been carried to safety, my men will yell out tomato so we know when to retreat."

"Tomato?"

"It'll do."

"Huh." He scratched his head and then beckoned his men to follow him.

He may not have listened well to battle strategy in Walter's classes, but he knew how to handle a sword despite the near bluntness of it.

"You two." He motioned his men. "Tackle the warriors first then the standards."

The Hobbes hadn't noticed them just yet and that gave him the advantage, with a swift strike stabbed the first warrior through the back of the neck. It gurgled and fell over, blood splattering everywhere.

Now with the hobbes on alert, he dodged and blocked their attacks whilst his men tried to tackle the other warrior without success. To the right of him he could hear the hiss of summoners as arrows shot from the woman's bow.

He managed to kill one of the standards before the warrior charged at him with an axe. His men had diverted their attention to the standards despite his orders. He dodged the blow and hit it at the knee causing it to limp and furiously lunge back with its free arm. He fell and scrambled backwards as it lunged again for him.

He quickly got up and dodged to the left as it came with the axe again, it was a little bit too slow to hit him again and he used this opportunity to stab its kidney. It lurched over in pain and he once more stabbed it, this time in the heart where a bit of its armour had latched off.

"Tomato!"

The gypsy and the young fellow called as they exited the area. His men had dispatched the standards.

He looked to his right and found that the woman had killed one of the summoners and the rest of the standards in her area. Which was a rather hard thing to do. She was now running to the exit.

"Come on!" She called.

He hurried to her, and with his men clambered into the exit.

The summoner was quick behind them hissing. But before it could reach them, the woman touched something on the wall of the exit and then pushed him forward as rocks tumbled down to block the exit.

They were safe, at last.

"How?" It was question he was asking a lot these days.

"My pop told me that." She said. "Used to be a miner. The hobbes have a mechanism at each end of their exits, to protect themselves or trap their prey. They may seem dumb but they do have a sense of intelligence to them."

"Huh."

"But wasn't that brilliant!" She said excitedly. "I really needed that today." And suddenly, as if without thought she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him on the nose.

Shocked, he stood there frozen as she let go of him and ran through the tunnel. And then he followed her, blushing from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Once they were outside he was greeted by Walter Beck and his men. There was a touch of concern on his mentor's face.<p>

"Well, well. We were afraid you were eaten by the Hobbes. Such a gallant way to die." Walter said, his tone somewhat sarcastic.

"Well, I did not and I'm ready to go home." Logan replied. "Bring me my horse." As one his men handed him the stirrups, he noticed that the woman and her friends were about to depart on their own. He let go of his horse and rushed to her.

"Going so soon?" He asked. "You can come to the castle and have a sumptuous feast with us for all the help. I couldn't have done it without you." He smiled.

She laughed. "No, no. I need to get back to my people. They will be missing us. Perhaps another time."

"Perhaps." He said, somewhat disappointed.

Now they were out of the shadows, he got a good look at her. She was taller than him by a couple inches, with lovely red hair and bright, brown eyes. When she smiled, he noticed a crooked gap between her two front teeth, which was rather charming.

And she was dressed as a gypsy.

"Where might I find you?" He asked as she climbed onto her horse.

"Here and there." She smiled. "Wherever the gypsies go."

"And your name?"

"Maeve."

"Then I look forward to your presence at the castle."

"Hmm. Well." She looked at him strangely, as if puzzled. "I must go."

"Yes, you must." He watched her leave, already feeling the loss of her presence.

_Maeve._


End file.
